bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisui meets Velyne: Trouble Brewing?
Hisui had just clocked off from his routine patrols. He set off for the Rukongai, soaking in the sights and smells. No mater how much time he spent, he always found this place relaxing. Never still or at peace alwayse jostling about like life. He sat down in one of his favourite shops, ordered his favourite dish and relaxed. Velyne had just finished training in the sun all day, so he relaxed by a shadow to cool off. Once recovered he heard his belly rumble and as Velyne sighed "Guess I better go get something to eat" he ran off setting his course for Rukongai. Hisui heard the stranger enter the restaurant, making particular note of his spiritual pressure. He hadn't come across it before, but this strangers business wasn't his own so he sat quietly and enjoyed his meal, glancing occaisionally out of the corner of his eye. Velyne casually finding a table and sitting down slumped over through pure over-exhaustion he waited until he had enough energy to see what to order. Once ready he ordered a lot of dishes and he rested his back on the chair, doing this he noticed a stranger sitting at least 2 metres away glancing at him. Velyne to tired to bother just forgot about it. The rest of the evening passed without incident for Hisui as he left and headed back for the Seireitei. He had taken his time and the sun was begining to set and the air chilled. He expeled out a cold mist with every breath as he headed home. Velyne also on his way home was walking back, when he suddenly walked into Hisui accidentally. "Sorry, I ate to much makes me clumsy." Velyne thinking it was alright sat down and let his food settle before getting on the move again. "Oh, ok. Say, I didn't see you in that resturaunt over there did I?" Hisui pointed over towards where he had just come from whilst keepong an eye on this stranger. Velyne surprised that he spoke to him answered "Yeah, you were like 4 or 5 tables away from me, anyway names Velyne,pleasure to meet ya". Velyne trying his hardest to polite and to cover up his stomachache he had from his over eating. "I'm Hisui Giyoushi, third seat in the tenth squad of the Gotei Thirteen." Seijaku replied. "Anyway it was... interesting meeting but I'm really busy so I have to be off." Hisui started to pace away before turning back, "Say, I can sense your spiritual pressure but I don't recognise you. What squad you in?" "Me, nah too much work being in a squad. I was a former captain of a elite squad, but not anymore." Velyne thought for a moment for what he would say next then he shouted "Yo Hisui!!, Can I come with you, I kinda need some medicine my stomach is painful". Hiding his aggitation Hisui smiled and agreeded to fetch him some medicine. "if you just wait out side whilst I go in and see if I can get some medicine for you. Ok?" hisui explained as they approached the Seireitei. "Wait here," Hisui left. Velyne now left alone thought to himself "I thought he was busy, so why would he do that" Velyne suspicious got up slowly and sighed painfully. He chased after Hisui to see if he actually was getting him medicine, Velyne ran after him through alley ways while trying not to lose track of him. Hisui walked through Seireitei at a casual pace slowly heading toward the medicine store. When he arrived he asked if he could have some stomach medicine and after obtaining the medicine turned around and started to head back. He turned the first corner and was surprised to see Velyne. "What are you doing in here?" Velyne immediately saw Hisui standing their with the medicine. He stood their and their "I just wanted to see if it was the right medicine" Velyne started to sweat on his hands making the situation more worse. "Thanks for the medicine" , Velyne quickly dashed off trying not to give off suspicion. "That was close". Velyne not realising that he had just done a complete circle when he was dashing, he sat back down and started to take the medicine. "Strange," Hisui left for his barracks. When he arrived he got into a conversation with his good friend Seijkau and caught up for a bit since they hadn't been talkng for a while. After he went out onto the veranda and practiced his zanjutsu movements as the chill night air made his hair stand on end. "Glad thats over, oh yeah where did that guy go I didn't thank him well. Hmmmm where would someone like him go. Damnit I dont know." Velyne speaking to himself then devised a easy plan just to sense his spiritual power. Velyne with his amazing senses immediately knew where he was and he ran over their quickly only to discover another one of his friends. Seeing that he had been followed Hisui went over to him and started to repremand him. "What are you doing here!" Hisui nearly shouted. "Get out before you get caught! You're not meant to be here." Hiusi tutted before pushing Velyne away "Dont push me!, I just came here to say thanks Geez". Velyne now more ready for what would happen next, "Why can't I be here, I aint a rogue shinigami, God this is why I hate the Gotei 13 because your all too stressy". "Also next time dont push me" Velyne gave off a dirty look to Hisui then he gave one to the other shinigami and he waked further into where Hisui said not to. "Look. Velyne," Hisui chased after him. "Look, I am just trying to help you. Please, if someone finds you in here then you'll be in a lot of trouble. Look, if your not registered in the Gotei you can't be in Seireitei. Come on," Hisui urgued, catching up with Velyne. "I just want to explore it, geez anyway what will they do" Velyne showing off his reckless nature shunpo'ed further into Seireitei. "Geez, He is so up tight, hes a good friend but he is so stressy." Velyne once deciding he had enough distance started to explore. "Fine, Do what ever you want. Just it isn't my fault when you suffer the consequences." Hisui gave up and with a sigh of exasperation turned back and headed back to the squad ten barracks whilst muttering to himself. "Geez, such an idiot, who would blatantly ignore something like that" he shrugged and tried to forget about Velyne. "Finally, now that he's gone I can explor...." Velyne suddenly saw 5 shinigamis surround him, "What the, I aint done nothing wrong", the Shinigamis asked him who he was and Velyne of course gave a faux persona "Names Hisui" Velyne knowing he had done something wrong got himself into more trouble as the shinigamis muttered between themselves coming to an agreement that he did not look like Hisui at all. They suddenly shouted "'''Hado no. 4 Byakurai, Hado no. 31 Shakkaho, Hado no. 32 Okasen'"'' Velyne seeing the amount of Kido coming at him he quicly acted and said "Danku" Within an instant the beams coming at Velyne were stopped, astonished by his no incantation and his ability to not even say the name of it. Velyne quickly escaped from the smoke and went around looking for somewhere to hide as he slowly drifted off back to where Hisui last was. The explosion managed to be heard throughout Seireitei. Hisui had just fallen asleep and awoke with a start as the sxplosion shuddered throurh the Seireitei. "Whats going on!" Hisui stopped a lower ranking shinigami and when he found out he face dropped. "Velyne you idiot." Hisui ran off, toward the explosion. As he arrived the hell butterfly was already relaying the command to investigate the scene. He was the only person at the scene when he stumbled into Velyne. "You, you. Look if anyone gets here we'll have to capture you. I'd have no choice. " Hisui urgered Velyne to escape. "Hey Hisui, I just got attacked for no reason at all, man can't you tell em' that I'm your friend" Velyne stared at Hisui giving him a look of sympathy then said "I don't want to fight but if it comes to that then it does. I'd prefer no fighting". "Look, I really need you to get out. I would say that but I don't have any authority over these matters, I'm only thirs seat and I would get int trouble. Get out." Hisui pleaded as he sensed more people approaching, "I'll be forced to detain you otherwise," Hisui explained, the pain obvious in his tone. "Wait I have an idea, why dont you take me to the captain-commander or leader of this place secretly and then I can ask for a place in the Gotei 13. Sound Good" Velyne looked at Hisui looking for what his answer was going to be. "No! Hisui was getting annoyed. "What don't you get, just get out." Hisui heard steps around the corner. "I'm sorry Velyne," Hisui readied his fists into a fighting position. "I tried to help." His face was one of dissapointment. "Thought we were friends, guess that was a misinterpretation" Velyne also readying up quickly said something to catch him off guard "Sajo Sabaku" Suddenly many yellow ropes came out and charged at Hisui aiming not to damage him but to bind him. "I didn't want this." Hisui explained. "Come, on just make it easy, listen to me. You'll only make it worse." Hisui stared down at the floor. "Gghg, fine I'll just leave, he released the kido and just walked away before being surrounded by shinigami, "Crap, I'm leaving now god just let me leave". Behind Velyne a small voice was heard. "We cant let you leave tresspasser." Hisui ran up behind Velyne and grabeed his arm, pulled him around and threw a punch straight to his face, "You are to come with us to face trail. Seireirei does not allow unauthorised personel inside its walls at any time." "What the hell Hisui!!, you tricked me. Godamnit Raikoho!!!" Suddenly a huge strike of lightning hit Velyne and Hisui and Velyne rolled away into shadows as he slowly prepared a high level Kido while they were looking for him. "Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!!" Suddenly a huge energy blast which had a huge radius came out of Velyne's hands and charged at the now enemies quickly. Hisui dodged the blast using shunpo and appeared in front of Velyne, throwing a kick at his stmoach, before following up with a punch at the same time. Velyne deflecting both attacks used shunpo to fly back to get some distance. "Why Hisui, why did you trick me I told you I dont want to fight" "Neither do I." Hisui chased after Velyne. "You've given me no choice!" Hisui used shunpo to descend from above with his boot on a collision course with Velynes face. "This is all your doing." "Fine" Velyne sighed heavily than calmly said "Mould...Mould into the creations of the Earth, Asobigokoro!" Suddenly a huge fire ball came out in a flash then Velyne was standing there with a long red sword in his hand, which was tensely gripped ready for action. "Why?" Hisui asked as he drew his own sword and started to rain blows on Velyne, though it was evident that there was no intent in his strikes. "Why do you listen to them, whats so bad about being in Seireitei, Is it because I am with Gunner Sizaeon" Velyne dodging each blow clearly showing that Velne didn't wish to fight him either but he ended up trying to restrain Hisui "Keji" Suddenly the ground formed a earth cage around Hisui. "I really don't want this Velyne. Burn, 'Hi no Doragon'" Flames whipped around Hisui until he was lost in the firery embrace. As the last embers past a resolute hisui stood in the cage, "Dai San Gijutsu: En Kaihou," An explosive wave shattered the cage before Hisui stepped out and faced Velyne, arm outstreached "Dai Roku Gijutsu: Nageru You Ni Ugokuu Honoo, Fly away Velyne" The wave of fire flew toward Velyne. "Ggh" as the flame came towards Velyne he whispered to himself "I didn't want this either" Velyne then deliberately let the flame hit him at full blast. Velyne flew back with burn marks all over his chest, as Velyne stood their he shud a glimpse of happiness towards Hisui